


Too Cute!

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm serious guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If pressed to tell you his favorite way to wake up, Derek would undoubtedly always answer with this: slowly.</p><p>It’s no surprise, then, that waking up to sunlight streaming in through the window and the solid weight of a book spread open on his chest is high up on his list of best wake ups. Bumping it two spots higher on the list is the fact that Kira is perched on his lap, her elbows braced on his book, and her smiling face mere inches from his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cute!

**Author's Note:**

> If you get cavities from reading this I'm sorry.
> 
> Read [here](http://haletothequeen.tumblr.com/post/77161826212/oops-i-wrote-another-one-this-one-is-v-short-and) on tumblr.

If pressed to tell you his favorite way to wake up, Derek would undoubtedly always answer with this: slowly.

It’s no surprise, then, that waking up to sunlight streaming in through the window and the solid weight of a book spread open on his chest is high up on his list of best wake ups. Bumping it two spots higher on the list is the fact that Kira is perched on his lap, her elbows braced on his book, and her smiling face mere inches from his.

Two months ago, he probably would have jerked upright so sharply that she’d have toppled onto the floor. Today, all he does is smile lazily and blink slowly in the sunlight. “Hi,” he murmurs, voice hoarse with sleep. He must have fallen asleep after lunch; it has to be past four if Kira’s here.

“Hi, sleepy head,” she greets, pressing a kiss to his chin. “You didn’t pick me up so I got Scott to drop me off.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep…” He starts to explain, but Kira’s already shaking her head.

“Don’t worry about it. You don’t sleep enough.” Derek doesn’t comment, but he knows Kira worries about him. Sleep still doesn’t always come easy, but lately he’s been managing pretty well. He thinks that might be because of the new girl in his life. She wrinkles her nose at him and sits up, lifting the heavy book off of his chest and marking his page before she sets it down on the floor. “C’mere.”

Her little fingers pull at his wrists until he’s sitting up with her, mouth opening in a yawn as she wiggles around and pushes him where she wants him. Derek goes pliantly, letting her maneuver him until he’s tucked into the corner of the couch and she’s sitting in the curve of his body with his arms hugged around her waist. She shimmies backward and leans her head against his shoulder with a content sigh.

“Comfortable?” he asks around a smile, cheek pressing against her hair.

“Very,” she replies, lacing their fingers together. There’s silence for a few moments and Derek lets his eyes drift closed and listens to his and Kira’s hearts beat together in the quiet room. After a moment, Kira gasps softly and tightens her grip on Derek’s hands. “Oh!”

“What? What happened?”

“I forgot to pick up the remote,” she groans, going limp against Derek’s chest. “Ugh!”

Derek tucks his face into Kira’s throat and laughs, shoulders shaking. “It’s not funny, Derek!” Kira giggles. “Too Cute! comes on in five minutes and we’re going to miss it.” That sobers Derek right up and the two of them exchange a glance before jumping up together.

“I’ll get the remote!”

“I’ll get Oreos.”

Kira bounces on her toes and reaches up, curling her fingers around the back of Derek’s neck until she can pull him down and press a lingering kiss to his mouth. “Don’t forget milk,” she whispers, smiling brightly up at him. Derek nods, a pleased little smile on his face as he pads away into the kitchen.

Kira flicks on the TV – she’s pretty sure Scott and Stiles were the ones who finally convinced Derek to upgrade to the twenty-first century – and is just getting settled back onto the couch when Derek returns with a package of Oreos and two glasses of milk. She makes grabby hands for the cookies and pulls one out, dunking it immediately in her milk before shoving the entire thing into her mouth. Derek watches her, an awestruck smile on his face, until she looks over at him and covers her mouth with one hand. “What?”

He shakes his head and traps his glass of milk between his knees. “Nothing.” Kira gives him a look and he laughs, dipping his Oreo carefully into his milk. “Nothing, really. You’re just…” He waves his cookie and smiles. “Special.”

Cheeks flushing, Kira reaches over and pushes Derek’s shoulder. “Shush.”

“That’s a good thing!” Derek says through a mouthful of cookie. Kira giggles and thumbs a black crumb off of Derek’s lower lip.

“You’re special too, Derek.” Now it’s his turn to flush, and while his pink cheeks are harder to see underneath his beard, they’re obvious to Kira.

She leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek, leaving a little smudge of chocolate cookie that Derek wears proudly throughout the entire episode of Too Cute!.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
